Wolf Body, Human Soul
by Halloween Lantern
Summary: Will has given up on everything. Trapped in the form of a wolf and tortured for five years has slowly destroyed him. Can the intervention of a few certain nations save him in time before he finally snaps forever?
1. Chapter 1

Ok now I know I haven't been on much but I have a good reason Kay? So please review. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get your lazy butts up! Ya been asked after!" Will hit the ground hard with a groan. It was old crotchety Matron again. Then again getting asked after was a rare good occurrence. Already eleven Will had less chance of getting picked for adoption or fostering.

He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and got up to walk out. Not many would choose him anyway. He had platinum blonde scruffy hair that never sat down and blue eyes. He was small and thin for his age which wasn't fun. Even stranger was that one piece of hair was snowy white.

A small group of five boys including Will stood by the wall as Matron conversed with a businessman. He looked innocent but had an air of menace around him. The man walked over to inspect them briefly. Almost all of the boys were from a pack of bullies and were strong but had no brains.

They smirked at Will who was their favorite target. Will shivered and tried to press himself farther into the wall. "They'll do." The man said before hustling them outside and into a black van. Will was sure the man broke several speed limits before skidding to a stop in front of a office.

The boys were pushed in quickly to a sparse room. All that was in it was a smiling businessman and a cloth covered something. "Be proud boys. This is the experiment of a lifetime." The man said in a slick oily voice. Will started.

They were to be experimented on?!

A voice in the back of his head to get the hell out of there but the door was locked. The man smiled and pulled of the cloth. A gun instrument stood there. Chaos erupted from the pack of bullies.

The man pressed a button then slid out the door quickly. Will hit the ground as his legs gave out. Tears fled down his cheeks as waves of pain wracked him. He could dimly hear the other boys screaming in pain. He arched his back then went limp as the pain finally subsided to a dull throbbing.

He shoved himself to his paws... Wait paws?! Will did a quick once over. He was a fully grown wolf with a streak of white on his head. Blood coated his feet and for a moment Will had the urge to lap it up. It wasn't his so Will looked around. And wished he hadn't. The other boys were dead pools of blood around them.

A hand grasped his scruff and a collar was snapped in place around his neck. Will writhed as electricity coursed from the collar into him. "The machine was a fail but we have one out of it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxdxxxxxxxxx Please review! Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to not write anymore chapters until someone reviews.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will snarled in agony as the electricity coursed through him. His claws shot out, killing the man instantly."Very good."

Will growled. The electricity snapped off with a low buzz. The man trotted out of the room to make notes on a clipboard. Will backed away from the bloody body. He hadn't meant to kill him.

It just happened. It had been five years. Five years of torture and pain. Will had seen so many die in front of him. The pain was meant to bend him to the men's will. They had found out Will was stubborn. Will curled into a ball. He didn't know how much more he could take before he gave in to their demands.

The collar sputtered and smoked. The man walked back into the room. "It's time to initiate stage Phoenix. Take the wolf with you." Will snarled and clawed the stone floor as a few men dragged him out to be put in a cage.

They gave names to all their experiments. Will's had been Experiment Alpha. Apparently the group's base was in a labyrinth of tunnels underneath the office building he had seen. His claws scratched the stone as he struggled resolutely against going in the cage. Light electrics shocks zipped through Will.

The group's name was Umbra. To Will's hatred experiment Alpha had been a war experiment to see what killer you could get with the body of a wolf and the mind of a human. Will had been the only survivor and the machine was blown up, the project scrapped. Like he cared.

What he did care about was revenge and not doing anything the group said. So far he had wreaked his revenge on twenty people, either maiming or killing them.

"Ok boys. Pull!" Will was yanked into the titanium cage and the door clanged shut. Will bunched his muscles and glared at the handlers with inhuman gold eyes, his glacier blue eyes gone in the experiment five years ago.

The cage swung as it was picked up and put on a truck bed. Will banged himself bruised against the cage bars as the engine revved. Will let out a snarl as the sound whipped through his delicate ears.

The truck peeled out of the driveway while Will tried to chew off the leash that had been attached to his collar. No luck there. Sad. Will curled into a ball and wondered where they were going.

Cxcxcccccxxxfvcxcvccccccxxcccxxcvcxcvxxccxx

I don't own Hetalia but still you can read and review. The reason Will's personality keeps differing so drastically is because his wolf side and human side are constantly fighting for control. It's like multiple personality disorder.


	3. Chapter 3

Can anyone draw me a picture of Will? I want to change the cover Image but I can't find anything suitable. I don't care if its of his wolf form or his human form. It couldn't even be both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will snarled as the trunk door was opened and sunlight streamed in. One of the handlers took a risk and grabbed the leash.

Will lunged and tried to bite the idiot but his teeth closed on air. His bite didn't hold lycanthropy or anything but everyone knew he could take a hand off.

"God, this wolf is vicious." Will dismissed it and made a warning snap as people dragged the cage out of the trunk. A few more chains were wrapped around his throat before the cage door opened.

Will leapt out and was nearly choked at the pressure put on his throat. He was unloaded from a black truck. A few more black vans circled the truck like silent vigils. The street was deserted and Will was dragged in choking a large building.

He could hear yelling from far off getting closer as he was dragged to a set of doors. He could see the leader in a business suit stroll in. He couldn't see but he could still hear.

"Hello gentlemen. Now are we going do this the easy way or the hard one?" From the multiple gunshots and yelling the easy way wasn't a option for the people inside.

Will's handlers released their hold on the wolf and Will charged into the room. It was a mess of fighting and Will lunged for someone without a second thought. He knocked a tall asian down and pinned him, paws on his chest.

The man had a single fly away black curl on his head and brown or hazel eyes with tan skin. He was taller but Will pressed him to the ground. He thrashed around and Will could hear other people yelling.

Will lunged, eager for blood and pain. And stopped.

Memories flooded back into his head. He staggered away from the Korean man and the Korean ran back into the crowd. His scarf. The brief time he had a good friend. 'Will. My name is Will!' Will twisted around and charged the businessman but hands caught his leash and he stopped, thrashing.

He was too late. It was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own hetalia. R&amp;R.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait guys!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

China's eyes flashed open and he bolted to his feet. The last he remembered was a fuzzy memory of businessmen walking into the meeting room and a bigger then normal arctic wolf pinning down Korea. After that, everything went dark. "Hello, aru?" China called hoping for a answer.

"Aniki is awake!" China heaved a sigh of relief. Korea, his little brother, was ok. Though not at the same time. China looked around. It looked like a sparsely furnished jail cell. The walls were painted flat white and a cot was placed against the wall.

"Are you ok? Did the wolf thing hurt you? Is anyone else here?" China called back. There was a thumping on the wall to his left most likely where Korea was.

"Everyone else is here da ze. And no. The wolf didn't hurt me at all" Korea called back. There were murmurs of assent from other cells. China huffed in irritation. If there were no nations free then it got a lot harder to escape from where they were. Why wasn't Korea hurt by the wolf though. Seemed like strange behavior for a arctic wolf. Then again he had no clue about arctic wolves. Maybe they didn't hurt people.

...That seemed unlikely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will groggily shook his head and raised it from the wire floor. They were back in the underground. Twinges of pain shot through him as he raised himself unsteadily to his paws and nudged the wire door open. Most of the time Umbra just locked the door to the hallway instead of shutting him in a cage. Will trotted through the doorway. Flashes of memories continued to assault his mind, causing discomfort with his wolf side.

Who was he in reality? Maybe the whole thing had been a dream. He paused outside of a doorway that led to the oh so cleverly named holding cells. He could hear a chinese person call out. Strange. Umbra almost never put someone in the holding cells. He yelped slightly when he heard one of the people, korean perhaps, call him a wolf thing. He wasn't a thing.

He wasn't.

Will padded in the hallway and heard a few yelp. Of course it had to be the hallway leading to the room he usually slept him. He could smell white hot rage and fear. It was quiet and nothing happened till the last cell. His muscles locked up as he felt a hand a hand touch his scruff. The person laughed, a loud obnoxious sound and patted his scruff, tracing Will's back.

Was the person petting him?

That never happened. If anyone touched him here it meant pain, not kindness. It felt nice, warm against Will's fur and he leaned into it, rumbling slightly. "America! You bloody git! You going to get hurt!" A british voice yelled. America who ever he was laughed again and Will turned his head to look at him.

He wore a bomber jacket over a stars and stripes tee and blue jeans. His glasses balanced haphazardly in front of his bright blue eyes. His hair was gold with a stubborn tuft of hair and a curl. Will nudged his hand and loped down the hallway.

What was going to happen to the nice person, the first to show him kindness in five years?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have a feeling that even if I didn't describe him or say his name you could tell what idiot nation would take the risk of getting his hand bitten off to pet the wolf. I don't own hetalia but R&amp;R!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back for hopefully a while! Did anyone miss me?

. .x.x.x. .x.x.x.. .x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x. ..x.

Will snarled. The plan was to kill/torture the nations. He crept backward away from the scientist's door and began to trot down toward the cells. Maybe the scientists didn't think he was very smart because it was simple to crawl through the ventilation system. And even easier to eavesdrop on them. Now how to break the nations out without them getting hurt. Perhaps a direct approach will be best as Umbra never expected their experiments to fight back.

Will wriggled back through the air ducts carefully, trying to make as little sound as was possible. Even though, he felt like Umbra could hear his heart beating like a brass drum. He paused for a second, drinking in precious air. By his calculations, he should be right above the area in front of America?'s cell. With incredible precision, Will drew a circle around him with his claws.

As he waited for it to collapse the other side tried to argue. _You'll probably die and they won't care. They're just stupid humans. One pets your head and your willing to die helping them escape. It snarled. _Will growled. He was perfectly fine with dying even if it was after such a traumatic period in his life. It would be a nice peaceful change to this hell. And it wasn't the pat on the head it was the blatant kindness after so long with none.

His inner demon slunk away with a snarl, knowing Will was dead set on doing this. The metal ground and finally gave way with a soft rumble and Will landed neatly in front of America's cell. He could hear everyone's gasp of shock even if they couldn't see what had happened. Will stared at the surprised America before setting his sights on the door.

That dared stand in his way. Will flexed his claws that brought them down with a quick neat slash to the lock. It sheared through it like a knife through warm butter but Will could feel a trickle of blood running down his paw.

Will winced as the slight pain but gave a sharp yip as his collar shocked him lightly. A warning not to do anything, so it must mean they didn't know what he was doing. Leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind him and a shocked America, Will limped to the next cell.

This one held a albino lying on the bed. He looked up then groaned and his head fell back on the bed. Will felt a twing of sadness like a dart. Were they really that afraid of him? He had done nothing but look scary and nearly hurt the korean man..

Oh now, he could see their point. A warm hand was placed on his back and Will flinched. He still didn't get the whole love thing quite yet and it made hime nervous. "It's ok wolfy."America told him goofily. Will stared at him. Wolfy? What the hell? The albino looked up shocked and bolted to his feet.

"America!? How!?"The albino man asked. America gave him a smile.

"Wolfy here helped me! Can you help Prussia now?" America said cheerfull. Will shrugged and aimed a blow at the lock. He need to move quickly or eventually Umbra might come to check in. Which would be incredibly painful with the electric collar around his neck.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x. ..x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x

I do not own Hetalia sadly but you can read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've been gone for so long.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxzxxxxxxxx

Will raced around the narrow corner, the countries cautiously behind. Luckily, it didn't seem like Umbra had found about their captives escaping. Thank God for small mercies like that because Will was leaving a trail of bloody paw prints. Stabs of pain went up his legs with every step he took and he winced.

Will stopped and spun around to see the nations. He inclined his head at the door that was slightly cracked. It led out but he wasn't going with them. Most of the nations walked out immediately but America seemed to notice he wasn't coming with them. America paused and kneeled down next to Will.

"You are not coming, are you?" America said sadly. Will let out a low rumble which was the closest he could get to a sound of reassurance and nudged America. He only had one aim left and he wouldn't be able to live on the outside anyway. The best he could do was get the nations away and then take down Umbra.

America tightly hugged Will and Will leaned into the hug. His tail thumped the floor happily but before long he nudged America away. America had friends and family to go to though Will didn't. America let go but didn't stand up.

"You must be one of the smartest wolves I have ever met." America said sadly. He took off the grey-white scarf that had been wrapped around his neck and set it on the floor. Will yelped as electricity coursed through him and America looked concerned.

America reached around Will's neck and unclipped his collar. It fell away revealing burns and scars from years under the control of Umbra. "You poor thing... You didn't want to hurt anyone, did you?" America said tracing the scars and burns. Will nudged him with a touch of sadness.

If only America knew about how many people he had to kill or maim over the years. Would he still pet him or would he look at him like he was a monster? He kind of was a monster if Will thought about it. He had even had to kill children and it was the worst thing he had ever done in his short life.

Their screams still haunted his sleep at night. America picked up the scarf and wrapped it around Will's neck. "Here. You can wear this instead." America said. Will blinked and nosed the bottom of the scarf. It was much softer and lighter then the shock collar. America petted him on the head again and stood up.

"Hey America. We have to go." A faintly British voice said from outside. America gave Will one more look and walked out the door. He didn't shut it behind him so Will padded to it and shut it. It close with a thump and the room became much darker. He probably wouldn't be leaving today.

Will set off a different hallway and then paused for a moment. He buried his nose in the fluffy scarf and took a deep sniff. The smell was comfortingly America's, a mixture of citrus and dust. With a touch of grease. Will stopped smelling it and kept walking down the dark hallway.

He could smell gunpowder coming from this direction. Judging on the trace smells with it, it was a bomb of some type. Perfect to end it, once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxkdndkddoeoeooeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

Sorry if America is out of character slightly. I don't own Hetalia but you can read and review! Will says pretty please!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back. Anyone miss me? :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Will noticed a puddle near by as he padded down the dark and shadowy tunnel. He stared down into it and a white arctic wolf stared back. A grey scarf was tucked carefully around his neck though the strangest change were his eyes. Instead of being primal gold they were back to the silvery blue he hadn't seen in five or so years.

Will looked sadly down at his reflection. He couldn't help but think of his human form that he had years ago. His looked away from his reflection and moved at a brisk trot down the hallway. Umbra would never get another chance to harm the nations, he would make sure of that.

He wove through the confusing labyrinth of hallways, following the distinct smell of gunpowder. He wondered if America and the nations had gotten to a safe spot far away from Umbra's headquarters. Will sped up slowly as he thought over everything until he was running head long at full speed.

The wolf side quieted as the human side whirled and bubbled with thoughts. Will skidded to a abrupt stop as he burst into a large room. The smell of gunpowder was overwhelming now and Will nearly choked on it.

The room was filled with large wooden crates with a long communal braided string. Will loped over and nudged it with his muzzle. There was a pack of matches laying on a low table nearby that Will couldn't reach. Unless he could start fires with his mind, he was out of luck.

Will sat back and stewed in his rage. He had come so far to be thwarted by a piece of string. The nations would be dragged back and tortured to see why they lived so long. Once they out lived their usefulness, they would be put to death. Will had seen it before. He had been the executer before.

The thought of killing America or one of his friends was horrible to him. America who had removed his shock collar and gave him a scarf. Will's emotions bubbled higher and higher until they filled him to the brim. He would not no could not, let Umbra win! Not when he had come so much farther to destroy them then before!

He heard it before it happened. The sound of cracking and rearranging bones. Will felt sparks of pain run up and down him, eclipsing all of the pain from his bloody legs. Will felt everything stretch uncomfortably and a itching set up all over him. What was happening to him? Was he dying or something?

Will blinked in the too bright light. Everything seemed normal. His senses were still peaked and strong as a wolf. Will sat up and realized with startling accuracy what had happened to him when he blacked out for a second.

He had changed back.

He wasn't exactly the same as five years had passed since he made the transition to wolf form. He was small and slim with curly white hair. He was taller apparently but still small. Will's head snapped from side to side and he shakily stood up. His legs felt stiff and strange to him as he shakily walked over to the pack of matches.

He pulled one out and scraped it along the side. The first wouldn't light but the second had a merry dancing flame on the top. Will carried it over to the string and lit the end. The string burned fast as the flame raced along. Will sat down calmly on the floor. He knew he was probably going to die soon and he was fine about it.

He had been fine with it for years. Will made his decision and began to change back. This change wasn't as startling or strange as the first. Soon he was laying down on the floor in total wolf form and watching the string burn. He heard shocked cries nearby and a pack of Umbra people ran into the room.

Will raised his eyes and met their gaze evenly. They seemed shocked for a moment then they saw the burning string. One let out a strangled cry and doves for the rapidly burning string. Will felt a almost human smile settle on his muzzle as he watched them vainly try to put out the string.

You never owned me.

The flame on the string hit the boxes and a roaring sound started in the room. Will saw the men's outlines become blurred by flame as the room was filled with red light. A burning sensation started up all over his body and Will closed his eyes. The red light blinked out as Will sank into darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own hetalia but you can read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Another update! I am on a roll!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

America stared off into the distance, calm for the first time in a while. The other nations had noticed his newfound slightly more serious approach and dismissed it as shock from the terrorists. It actually had something entirely different as a reason for his quietness and slight degree of seriousness.

The first time he had seen the arctic wolf was in the meeting room when the terrorists attacked. It had leaped around with the pure grace of a cat, attacking Korea with startling speed. Though it didn't try to hurt him at all. The arctic wolf had hesitated and didn't move. Before America could get over there the battle was over, and the wolf was dragged away.

The next time was when he was in a jail cell and it prowled down the hallway. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't stop himself from petting its warm fur. It had reacted as every other animal starved of affection did. It had jumped as if shocked with a 1000 watts of electricity. That was when America knew it wasn't hurting people for fun. It was hurting them because it was made to.

After it helped them by breaking the locks, America had seen the bloody paw prints. It was wounded painfully but still it guided them to safety. It even responded happily to America touching it. America had taken off the collar and saw the scars with shock. That was why the arctic wolf had attacked. It was in pain.

Now it was dead. The nations had all seen the explosion and watched the building go up in flames. America was shocked but he knew who had done it. The arctic wolf had pulled off one last amazing stunt. America raised his eyes as his psychological counselor walked into the room.

He didn't need one but the nations got worried when his outbursts became less frequent. It was hard to say you are the hero when you know someone who had died for you. Now that was a true hero. The psychological counselor strangely enough didn't sit down. Instead he hovered by the door, a strange smile playing on his lips.

"What is it?" America said in a bored tone. The counselor smiled and motioned him out of the room.

"A new nation came in with a rather interesting problem. I think it might be useful for you to heal together." The counselor chirped. America rolled his eyes. He didn't have a problem other then slight depression. The building was made for when countries developed mental problems so he had been in it once or twice.

The counselor waved him into a empty room with a couch. America sat down on the couch and the counselor started to shut the door. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." The counselor chirped. America snorted when he shut the door. The counselor was obviously crazy because there was no one in here.

America sat alone for a few minutes before wandering off in thought. A touch on his leg shocked him back into consciousness and he looked up to see who was there. He nearly choked and his eyes widened in pure shock. It couldn't be...

The arctic wolf stood beside him, the gray scarf still wrapped around its neck. It stared at America evenly with two silvery blue eyes. The couch shook slightly as it hopped up next to America and leaned against him. America recovered from his shock slightly and rubbed the wolf's head.

"How did you escape the explosion?" America asked. The wolf stared at him till America remembered something the counselor had said. He had said that the other person was a nation as well and America was betting it was for serious trauma. America had spent one day there and he couldn't imagine spending maybe even years there. It would be just too much.

"I'm the nation of Arctic." A quiet calm voice said beside America. America turned and nearly died of shock for the second time in a row. The arctic wolf had been replaced by a small slim boy maybe eleven or twelve. Maybe even younger. He had a shock of white curly hair and silvery blue eyes like the wolf.

"I'm America, the hero! Nice to meet ya!" America said happily. He frowned slightly knowing that annoyed everyone. To his surprise, Arctic laughed.

"That's cool. My human name is Will Naklut." Arctic said cheerfully. He seemed to cheer up by being near America. They started happily talking about everything even the gray scarf. When America asked how long he had stayed with Umbra, Arctic shyly replied five years. America was slightly shocked but recovered easily.

"Hey Will. Was does Naklut mean? Why are you here? And why are you a kid if you a nation of such a big land?" America asked. Will looked away slightly.

"Naklut means forgotten snow. I'm here because the trauma from Umbra makes me spend most of my time in wolf form. I'm only a kid because my land isn't very populated and inside I'm like a kid. Will said softly. America judged this for a minute then leaned over and hugged Will.

"I won't forget you because I'm the hero!" America said happily. Will just smiled happily.

I know you are.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, sorry if America is slightly out of character. Depression tends to do that to you. I don't own hetalia but you can read and review! The sequel will be coming within a few days! It's called 'Snow with a touch of Wolfy Magic'!


End file.
